madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
School Madness
School Madness is a tribute by Kasamui of Newgrounds. The series has 2 episodes, it is about a battle between a student and a teacher. Characters The Student The student is a normal kid in school who has failed his test. He came up to the teacher and asked him why he failed. The teacher responded angrily as the student took out a dragon sword and a Desert Eagle and stabbed and shot him. The student continued his rampage through out the school. The Teacher The teacher is a tyrant who seeks to rule the school. After the rampage the student has done, the teacher, who is now a zombie, rules the school as the only teacher. Episodes School Madness The episode starts with the student looking at the results of his test. Questioning why he failed, he went up to the teacher and asked him. The teacher responded angrily as the student took out a Desert Eagle and a dragon sword and then sliced a student who was goofing around. The commotion stopped in the classroom. The student went through the school, killing multiple students and teachers. He picked up a Mossberg 500 and proceeded his madness. Soon, he encountered zombies in the hallway. Then the teacher, (as a zombie) came back for another fight. Although the teacher lasted longer, the student was still able to kill him with a iron pipe. The student went down a flight of stairs, picking up a suppressed MP5 and a chainsaw. He saw a horde of students and a teacher, but the student killed them all with no problem. After killing them all, the main teacher came up from behind and shot him in the back with the MP5. The student dropped on the floor. It then said "Only the bravest '''will give their lives for the freedom of others. But their courage will help them win any fight." '''as the animation ends. School Madness 2 The animation begins, with the text saying '''You see, It wasn't just a normal school, It wasn't just a normal teacher, Maths/Satan didn't allow him to die, He seized for power, And there was no one to stop him, It is no longer about school, It is about a battle, Because as math keeps their chosen alive, So does the hatred, It is about a battle between evil and evil. '''As the animation begins, the student walks by some grunts who are guarding the school. He pulls out a Beretta 92 and kills the grunts and an 1337 agent who jumps down from the roof. He proceeds to pick up his glasses and kills more grunts and agents. Picking up multiple weapons, like dual Desert Eagles and a MP5. He entered a room with a disk player, and after killing the grunts inside, the student changed the music. He kept killing grunts and agents guarding the hallways, picking up a USP Match, a G36, a 1911A1 Custom, and various melee weapons. He couldn't enter the door of the teacher, as it was being protected by math. He jumped out of the window and killed multiple armored agents, even ripping one's heart out. He picked up a M79, using it to break into the teacher's room while he was doing some equations. He ordered his zombies to attack him, but the student killed them, and then shooting the teacher. He revived though, and pelted him with books. The student got knocked down, and the teacher stabbed him with a sword. As the student was about to die, he opened a book and there was a pentagram around him formed by angles. The student clenched his fist as he got up, knocked the teacher back, throwing a sword at him, then shooting him a final time before finally dying himself as the animation ends and the credits appear. Category:Articles needing Images Category:Needs info Category:Madness Combat Tributes Category:Animations